


Grumpy Wet Puppy

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Hunt, Season/Series 12, Sharing a Bed, mary and sam mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Written for the round one of The Great Fic Writer Scavenger Hunt. The mission was to use this two elements: There Is Only One Bed trope AND Castiel (for whatever reason) wears different clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Dean was exhausted. Every part of his body hurt. He and Cas had just killed a nasty vampire nest and he couldn’t wait to get back to the motel. At least they had finished before the storm broke, Dean thought, as he watched the darkening sky.

Once in the comfort of their room, Dean rushed to the bathroom, wanting to wash the dried blood off his skin as soon as possible. When he got out, Cas was sitting on his bed, watching some movie.

“You gonna take a shower?” Dean asked as he toweled his hair.

“Angels don’t require bathing, Dean.”

“Dude, look at yourself. You’re all bloody. At least take the damn coat off.”

Finally, Cas looked at him and nodded. “You’re right. I could get the sheets dirty.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, buddy. Look, I’m beat, so I’ll just go to bed. You do,” he gestured vaguely to the room, “whatever you do.”

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

“Ugh, yeah,” Dean cleared his throat and went to his bed. He’d gotten used to the fact that Cas wouldn’t stop watching him sleep long time ago. If he was completely honest with himself, he liked it. Made him feel safe, or some shit like that. Fuck, he was turning into Sam.

Speaking of Sam, Dean remembered to send him a brief text that he and Cas were done. Sam had gone on another hunt with Mary and Dean and Cas were supposed to meet them there when finished with the vampires.

Dean was out the moment his head hit the pillow. The next thing he became aware of was the shaking of his bed and the sound of glass cracking. His hunter instinct kicked in and he jumped out of the bed.

The window was broken and Cas was standing in front of it, dripping wet and looking like a grumpy wet puppy. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He wanted to take a picture to send it to Sam, but judging by Cas’ glower, it wouldn’t be appreciated.

“This isn’t funny, Dean.”

“I thought angels didn’t need to shower.”

“Dean,” Cas glared at him and Dean tried his best to straighten his face.

“So, what the fuck happened? And get away from that window.” Dean walked towards Cas and pulled him away from the window.

The air in the room became chilly because of the strong wind. Cas had tried to pull the curtains over the broken window, but it didn’t do much.

“There was a mild earthquake. I went to take a look and the glass shattered in that _exact_ moment,” Cas grumbled.  

“Jeez, Cas. Not your lucky day, huh? C’mon, take this off,” Dean said as he inched closer to Cas and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. When he realized what he was doing, though, he quickly dropped his hands. “You can borrow some of my clothes and I’ll go get us another room.”

As fast as he could, he put some clothes on and ran to the reception. On his way there, he bumped into the hotel owner and they walked inside together.

“Is your window broke too?” She asked.

“Yep, we need another room.”

“There’s only one single left, but it has a queen bed?” She said it like a question, probably afraid Dean would yell at her. Who knew what kind of shit he got from other guests?

“We’ll take it.”

“Ok, good. And don’t worry, you don’t have to pay.”

Dean felt bad. She was obviously going to lose a lot of money on fixing the damage and now she was offering a free room too.

“No, it’s okay, we’ll pay.”

She gave him a grateful smile and handed him his key.

“I’m really sorry for all the trouble you went through,” she said before he left.

Back in the room, Cas was packing their stuff, wearing Dean’s clothes. For a moment, Dean stood frozen, taking in the sight before him. If he had thought Cas was hot in that old, ugly trench coat...  

Suddenly, Cas turned around and saw him, breaking his train of thought. “Did you get us another room?”

“Yep, there was still one left. C’mon.”

They grabbed their bags and rushed to their new room. Cas didn’t seem fazed by the sight of only one bed and Dean tried not to think about it too hard. He took off his jeans and lay down. The new bed was much more comfortable and he let out a pleasurable sigh. Glancing at Cas, he noticed that the angel was standing by the door.

“Are you going to just stand there the whole night?”

“There’s no where to sit.”

Dean rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before throwing back the cover and patting the spot beside him.

“You want me to sit beside you?” Cas asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, I think it would be more comfortable for both of us if you lay down, but if you want to sit…” Dean trailed off, now unsure. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered.

 “If you are sure I won’t bother you…”

“You won’t bother me, c’mon.”

“Alright,” Cas said and lay down beside Dean, his body stiff.

“Relax, Cas. Why are you so worked up about this anyway?”

“I know you are uncomfortable when I invade your personal space.”

“You’re not invading it. I invited you, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that obviously means I want you. Here. To be here. In my bed, I mean, um,” Dean looked away from Cas’ face and up to the ceiling. So, that could have gone smoother.

“Thank you, Dean. I’m happy to be here,” Cas said and Dean looked at him again. There was understanding in those blue eyes and Dean got an urge… an urge to get closer, to kiss, to touch, to…

Instead, he spoke, “Good, that’s really, um, good,” he felt his throat tighten, unsaid confessions trying to fight their way out. “I-“

“Go to sleep, Dean. We can talk tomorrow.” Cas knew. Cas always knew what Dean needed and it made Dean love him even more.

He nodded as well as he could with his head burrowed into the pillow, and smiled. “Thanks, Cas.”

As he felt strong hands wrap around him, he nuzzled closer to the warm body next to him and promised to himself that tomorrow he would finally tell Cas everything he had wanted to say for years. He was ready. They were ready. Yes, tomorrow, he thought, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment if you liked it. Also check out my [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
